


Forgiveness

by Celestlian



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 04, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: One of the things Hiccup couldn't stand was how people were willing to give their lives to protect Pitch. Once this became personal, everything went downhill.





	

The bullet went straight towards him. Pitch stood there, not at all expecting what happened next. 

Astrid jumped in front, and the bullet struck her. Pitch jumped back, horrified. 

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, and he caught her, putting her on the bench. 

"Look after little Punzie," she whispered. Hiccup felt his eyes brimming with hot tears. 

"N-No...Astrid..." he choked out. 

"Oh Hiccup Haddock, you have given me the best life possible," she whispered. "I have enjoyed being Astrid Haddock so, so much. Thank you for that. Pitch..."

The detective looked up from the ground, silent, and saw Astrid reach out for him. He grasped her hand.

"I like you. I really, really like you."

"I'm sorry," Pitch said quietly.

"Oh Lord, don't say that, you're getting me all emotional." She let out a humourless laugh before she contracted in pain. She closed her eyes. Finally, her breathing stopped.

"Astrid...no...Please. Astrid wake up. Wake up. Oh my lord, wake up." The brown-haired man shook her, but she didn't respond. Hiccup sobbed, leaning down to kiss his dead wife's forehead. Pitch stepped forward to say something, but Hiccup turned on him fiercely. 

"No! You broke your promise. You vowed to protect us,  _all_ of us. She's dead because of you."

Ouch. That hurt.

Pitch watched Hiccup walk off, and let out a trembling breath, staring at Astrid's dead body. 

-

Clients, clients, clients. They helped his current drug addiction.

One stood out from the rest. She was nice. Her name was Faith.

"You're...nicer."

 

Pitch yelled, closing his eyes as he tried to figure out why his mind was going haywire. A dog. There was a dog, and there was laughter, and waves, and-

The consulting detective froze, getting to his feet, clutching the rails, and looked up immediately. He looked around, bewildered. Faith was gone.  

 

- 

 

_"Go to hell, Pitch."_

Hiccup watched the video, letting out an uneven breath. Pitch had done it. The drugs, the therapy. Everything. He'd done it all for her, and that broke him a little more. 

"Hiccup!" Tooth threw some keys at him. He caught them. She smiled. 

"Take my car." 

 

Meanwhile, Pitch was struggling. Drago had put his hands over his mouth and nose, suffocating him. 

"Keep eye contact. I like to keep eye contact." 

Pitch stopped struggling, his arms going limp at the sides. His eyes were about to flutter closed when Hiccup barged in, yelling at Drago. The policeman held him as Hiccup conversed with the patient. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I've been forcefully overdosed and suffocated," Pitch said. Hiccup let out a sigh.

"Come on, let's get you home."

 

-

 

Pitch stared at the note. "Faith...she was real. She was real," he whispered, eyes wide in shock. He looked around desperately for Hiccup, but then remembered he was seeing his therapist. With a groan, the consulting detective jumped on the couch. It looked like it would have to wait until he got back. 

 

 

**_"My name is Merida. It's Spanish for 'soldier'. My parents liked unusual names, like Merida...Hans...Pitch."_ **

**_Hiccup looked confused._ **

**_"You see, Pitch deduced many things about me, oh yes, but he missed the biggest deduction of all." She suddenly pulled out a gun and Hiccup stood up quickly, putting his hands up in the air._ **

**_"What if Pitch's secret brother was actually Pitch's secret sister?"_ **

**_Hiccup looked shocked at the revelation, then frowned. Merida just smiled slightly._ **

**_"That's the disapproving face. I should put a hole in it."_ **

**_With that, she fired her gun._ **


End file.
